bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyperion Ultima
"The World is Against me. It wouldn't be fair otherwise." - Hyperion Hyperion Ultima '''is an extremely strong blimp with maximum power at its Ultimate phase, It is extremely strong and somewhat fast, it has a total of 4 Phases. Defeating this will give you the Grand achievement: '''Ultimata Appearance Hyperion Ultima is possibly the rarest blimp that can spawn at any unpredictable moment, It cannot be spawned in sandbox if it hasnt been defeated. Hyperion Ultima will become more common as the rounds pass beyond 700 on freeplay. On round 900 Hyperion Ultima will spawn and the only blimp to spawn for a while, Once encountered it changes onto a longer track and all monkey will be sold. The total sell amount of every monkey doubled will be your monkey. You have a setup time of over 5 Minutes. As it appears slowly all color in the background will gradually and slowly become monochromic. Defeating this also gives you a 10,000 MM and 100 Tokens Abilities This are the abilities of Hyperion Ultima on all phases except for Phase 1 * Sudden Combustion: '''At any random moment a monkey will be on fire for 3 seconds that deals 4 damage per second. * '''Extreme Radiant Heat: '''Rarely releases a very hot aura that lasts for 30 seconds and has the range of a 0/0 Super monkey that deals 2 damage per 2 seconds if a monkey is in there. * '''Deflector: Sometimes if any incoming project tile it deflects it back to sender and damages it instead * Double Deflector: Often deflected projectiles can deal double damage to sender * Pulse Laser: Randomly shoots green lasers that deals 3 damage at any direction * Norman Laser: A laser from space randomly shoots down at any unpredictable location and explodes that deals 3 damage * Monkey Mauler: Instead of Moab Maulers, it sends out Monkey Maulers which deals 10 damage with splash damage of 5 * EMP Blast: Stuns all Mechanic towers for 10 seconds * Flash Blast: Stuns all Non-Mechanic towers for 15 seconds * Ultra Shield: Summons a shield that has over 3,000 HP and an AD of 2 and also deflects projectiles automatically, Penetrable if laser-based attacks Phase 1 - Hyperion Shell Hyperion Ultima's First Phase, Basically has no attacks only defensive because its just a shell of it. Moves at the speed of a Half the speed of a Red Bloon and has over 15,000 Health and an AD of 1 Phase 1 Only Attacks * Layered Shield - '''5 layered shield each with 1,000 HP , Automatically activated * '''Supernova - If shell is destroyed a massive Red-Blue explosion destroys all towers in the range of a 0/0 Ninjamonkey and deals 6 damage elsewhere Phase 2 - Hyperion Alpha True Intial phase of Hyperion Ultima. Same speed with health of 30,000 Health. Moab mauler effect dosent effect this Phase instead deals half damage. Phase 2 Only Attacks * Gas Cloud - '''Sometimes puffs a thick cloud of gas and masks it self from the monkeys which makes all attacks dodged. Lasts for 20 Seconds, Rarely suffocates any monkey that is inside of the cloud that deals 3 damage * '''Sweeper Laser - A Massive Gargantuan laser sweeps the entire track at a 360 spin that deals 5 - 7 Damage. Rotates Twice * Missile Barrage '''- Missiles from the blimp randomly explode at any location. Deals 10 damage and fires up to a total of 10 rockets * '''Green Lighting - Acts like a Monkey Apprentice's attack but green and deals x2 damage and can desimate the entire track * Tachyon Time Stream Disruption - Degrades all towers by 1 upgrade for 2 Minutes. Very rare attack * Total Hyper Shield '''- Shield that has over 10,000 Health Phase 3 - Hyperion Omega Second phase of Hyperion Ultima, Near Blimp Trancendence as it has a health of 64,000 and an AD of 3. Moab Maulers now deal 15x Damage and Sharp objects x5. Damage boosters may make this quick but the ending of this level is quicker. Speed Reduced to a half Phase 3 Only Attacks * 'Omega Laser '- Cause we need more lasers that deal more damage. Gigantic laser that destroys anything on its path and shoots at any unpredictable location. Deals 30 Damage * 'Critical Rocket '- Blue shining missile with a blast radius of a super monkey explodes to the nearest strongest tower that dealt most damage to the blimp. Missile deals 15 damage and a splash damage of 9 * 'Compressed Hyper Shield '- Very strong shield that deflects every possible projectile even lasers. 30,000 Health * 'Incediary Blast '- An explosion that effects every tower that makes all towers on fire that deal 2 damage for 6 seconds * 'EMP Destroyer '- Stuns and damages all Mechanic towers for 30 seconds, Damages it by 10 health * 'Hell's Gate '- A Portal appears at the start of the track and spawns 10 L.E.P.U.S. * 'Boomtubes '- A portal appears with Lasers shooting out from it that deals 5 Damage that lasts for 2 seconds * 'Giganta Omega '- Sudden health restoration to its max Very rare Final Phase '''- Ultimate Phase - Hyperion Ultima The last and final Phase of Hyperion Ultima and also the strongest. It has Trancended beyond bloons and has extremely insanely strong attacks and has a health of 100,000 K and an AD of 10. All attacks deal x2 damage. Beating this will give you the Grand Achievment - Ultimata. Speed Greatly Reduced (-2x speed of red bloon) Its BGM is this - The Final Phase Phase 4 Only Attacks * Giga Blast - Gigantic blasts the deals 10 damage at a range of a 0/2 Super Monkey * Galactic Destruction '''- '''Sends in 100 Zomgs in a portal and also 20 L.E.P.U.S.s and V.O.L.A.N.Ss * Galactic Mayhem - Random explosions everywhere that deals 4 - 7 Damage depending on how big is it. Splash damage ranges from 1 - 5 * Ultima Shield '''- '''Invulnerable shield that lasts for 30 seconds and deflects all damage * Tethys Life Sucker '''- '''Also used by Corrupted DDT It sucks out 5 monkeys both the same time and kill it restoring Hyperion's health by 5,000 * Hyperion Pulse '''- '''EMP Blast and Flash Blast both the same time and deals 5 damage * Antarctic Hell '''- '''Freezes all towers for 10 seconds and suffocates them 1 damage per second * Ghost Pepper '''- '''Burns all towers for 10 seconds and burns them with 2 damage per 2 seconds * Nebula Nursery '''- '''Portals in 100 L.E.P.U.Ss for 30 seconds. Sometimes it justs 30-50 L.E.P.U.Ss * 'Hypernova '- Once Defeated Gigantic Explosions Kills everything on its path. You just defeated Ultima Hooray. Trivia * This has overthroned my Solarium Bloon as my strongest Bloons * This is considered a Super Boss * Tethys Life Sucker is used by Corrupted DDT * Was going to have 10 Phases but time consuming * Biggest Conception i have ever made yet * ayy lmao * Drawings still in Construction Category:Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons